German Published Patent Application No. 101 08 193 describes a fastening device for the mutual fastening of a fuel injection valve in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, and of the fuel injection valve to a fuel distributor line. The fastening device includes a sleeve that is clamped between a shoulder of the fuel distributor line and a shoulder of the fuel injection valve and is made of an elastic material. Due to its tube-shaped structure, the sleeve can transmit the hold-down forces to the fuel injection valve with only limited effectiveness. The surfaces of the sleeve acting as a hold-down device that are loaded by the shoulders of the fuel injection valve and of the fuel distributor line represent the cutting edges that result from the manner in which the blank for the sleeve is manufactured. The fuel injection valve is placed into a receptacle bore of the cylinder head, and is supported against a supporting ring that lies against a radial shoulder of the receptacle bore. The support ring is fashioned so as to be rounded towards the fuel injection valve, and acts as a bearing point of the fuel injection valve in the receptacle bore of the cylinder head. The support ring can be made of an elastic material, and effects a centering and a slight compensatory movement of the fuel injection valve in the receptacle bore. The tilting movement enables a radial tolerance compensation between the fuel injection valve and the fuel distributor line. The sleeve is clamped in place via an additional clamping of the fuel distributor line on the cylinder head by screws. This creates a spring force that acts on the fuel injection valve and holds this valve against the combustion pressure.
This design has the result that, by the hold-down force and also by the high fuel pressure present inside the fuel distributor line, the fuel injection valve is pressed into the cylinder head via the support ring in such a way that an undesirably high degree of solidborne sound transmission takes place from the fuel injection valve into the cylinder head, which can be clearly audible in a negative manner.